deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/James Bond (self-titled series) vs Yuuji Kazami (Grisaia series)
James Bond, MI6's deadliest agent, known by his service number, 007 VS Yuuji Kazami, former child soldier turned special forces soldier and expert sniper, and infamous agent number 9029. =Combatants= James Bond James Bond is, without a doubt, one of the greatest espionage agents in the world. Bond works for MI6, the counter-intelligence branch of the British Secret Service. Although little is known about his personal history, he has performed special-ops missions across the planet, fighting against everyone from dictators and rogue agents to large-scale terrorist organizations and would-be world conquerors. Although he might seem a detached playboy at first glance, Bond is a trained killer, and is fully prepared for any task his country asks of him. Yuuji Kazami Yuuji Kazami is a the main character of the visual novels and later anime Grisaia no Kajitsu, Grisaia no Meikyuu, and Grisaia no Rakuen. Yuuji was born some time in the late 1990s to an ordinary Japanese couple. During his childhood, Yuuji was constantly overshadowed by his highly intelligent child prodigy older sister, Kazuki, who was a professional artist even in her childhood. Yuuji's parents doted on his sister, while neglecting Yuuji. The only member of his family who showed Yuuji kindness was Kazuki herself. Yuuji's already troubled life turned for the worst when Kazuki was killed in a bus accident, and Yuuji's father descended into alcoholism. During this period, Yuuji and his mother were regularly abused by his father, forcing them to flee from their home. After leaving, Yuuji felt some small degree of peace, and his mother even started showing him the affection she never had in his early childhood. All this ended, however, when Yuuji's father found them and attempted to rape his mother. Yuuji struck his father of the head with a glass bottle, killing him. Shortly afterwards, his mother committed suicide. Yuuji was taken in by a former buyer of his sister's work, a foreigner named Heath Oslo. Heath initially forced Yuuji to dress as his sister, wearing a wig and girl's clothing, but never actually sexually assaulted him. One of Heath's associates, however, was attempted to do so, forcing Yuuji to kill for the second time. When Yuuji proved for the second time that he could kill a grown man at only about ten years of age, Heath Oslo showed a darker side, and sent Yuuji off the foreign school, actually a terrorist training camp, where Yuuji was trained alongside other kidnapped children as a child soldier. At the camp, Yuuji proved himself to have a natural talent for marksmanship. Here, Yuuji befriended a fellow child soldier, a girl known as "Marlin". For his "final exam" at the training camp, Olso forced "Marlin" and Yuuji to fight to the death. Yuuji, however, refused to kill his friend, only to be brutally beaten by her, but survived. Oslo allowed Yuuji to attempt a second test, to assassinate an important member of the International Criminal Court in Canada. Yuuji succeeded, and later assassinated several other people in countries including the United States, France, and Japan during his teenage years. Yuuji was rescued from Olso's terrorist group when a joint US-JSDF force attacks the mansion where Yuuji was imprisoned. Yuuji was taken in by an expert sniper in a Japanese-American joint-counter terror unit CIRS, a woman named Asako Kusakabe, who, recognizing Yuuji's talents, trained him further in marksmanship, close combat, and other military skills. At the same time, Yuuji came to know Kusakabe as "Master", and became close to her. Yuuji also became close to Asako's friend and colleague, Julia Bardera, a half-Japanese, half-German agent, who later became Yuuji's handler at the agency. After Asako declines in health, Yuuji falsifies his age, with Julia's (reluctant) help, and joins the military in his late teens, and is tranferred to train with the US Marines, where he once again proves himself an expert shot. In spite of his young age, Yuuji quickly proved to be an expert sniper and a deadly close combatant, earning him to the serial number "9029", which is reserved for the deadliest agent in the unit. After the unit aided Canadian authorities in stopping a terrorist plot at the Vancouver International Airport, Yuuji, now 17, is placed on leave, where he states that the one thing he wishes to do is attempt to live a normal life. Towards this end, Yuuji is enrolled in at Mihama Academy, a boarding school for a year, while remaining on call in case of emergency. At the academy, Yuuji quickly discovers it is no ordinary school, a fact first hinted at when he discovers that he has only five classmates, all girls: Amane Suou, Yumiko Sakaki, Michiru Matsushima, Irisu Makina, and Sachi Komine. Yuuji discovers the school was originally used as a "dumping ground" for a Yumiko, who was considered a "failure as an heir" by her rich father, and the other six were also placed there as they were considered to be "problem children" or "psychologically troubled". During his time their, Yuuji befriends all five girls, and helps them overcome their past traumas, and even rescues them from a sociopathic hostage taker. Yuuji become intimate with Amane during this period. Shortly afterwards, Yuuji is returned to duty when Heath Oslo returned to Japan, first being sighted attacking a Japanese Coast Guard vessel with a rocket launcher. Oslo sends a clone of Yuuji to attack a foreign embassy in Tokyo, framing him for the attack. Oslo also places nuclear weapons in Tokyo, threatening to destroy the city if both Yuuji and the advanced supercomputer Thanatos, are handed over to him. Yuuji is imprisoned by the Japanese government, but transferred in a convoy that is attacked by Oslo. Olso's plans, however, are foiled by Thanatos, who its is revealed is actually Yuuji's sister, Kazuki, who was in fact still alive an interfaced with the computer, as well as Yuuji's friends from Mihama academy, and his old buddies from his days with the Marine Corps. Against all odds, this ragtag band escape with Yuuji and, as well as rescuing Kazuki. Unfortunately, it is discovered Oslo rigged Yuuji with a nuclear weapons in a bracelet. After Yuuji's rescue, the JSDF disarm the two nukes in Tokyo, and Yuuji goes to deal with Oslo alone on his base of operations, an aircraft carrier belonging to Oslo's PMC, the Tartaros. Yuuji eliminates many of Oslo's guards on the Tartaros, and fights a duel against his clone, product of Oslo's super-soldier program- the original reason Yuuji and the other child soldiers were kidnapped was to create cloned super soldiers. After eliminating the clone, Yuuji faces Oslo himself, who attacks Yuuji with a katana that originally belonged to Asako, quickly proving to be a skilled swordsman. Yuuji fights him armed only with a combat knife, but the knife is destroyed and Yuuji is impaled on Olso's sword. In spite of this, Yuuji manages to grab a pen from Oslo's desk and stabs it into the back of his neck, killing him instantly. Yuuji manages to remove the nuclear bracelet and escape the carrier before the bomb destroys the ship. Two years later, Yuuji is reunited with his friends and sister, who escaped to an island in the Pacific. =Weapons= Melee Fairbairn-Sykes Commando Dagger (Bond) The Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife (also called the Commando Knife; abbreviated to "F-S Knife") is a double-edged fighting knife used mainly by special forces for close-quarters combat. It was first used in WW2 by British Commandos, specificially the Royal Marine Commandos. The knife is designed primarily as a stabbing weapon, but can also cause slashing wounds, and can be thrown at a distance. It saw extensive use by WWII-era commandos as a stealth weapon. The weapon is still in production today for both for collectors and as a military close combat weapon. Combat Knife (Yuuji) Yuuji Kazami uses a what appears to a be a military issue combat knife. The weapon is designed for to be a viable weapon, but also designed with tool use in mind. The weapon has a single edge blade with a clip point, which can be used to both to thrust and to slash, typically aiming at the throat. Yuuji is extremely skilled in the use of the weapon, to be point where he managed to kill several enemy soldiers in close combat armed only with his knife. 119's Edge The FS-knife is more versatile, but I must give the edge to Yuuji's Combat Knife simply because of its more skilled user- sure Bond is a skilled knife fighter himself, but Yuuji has taken down several soldiers with assault rifles using nothing but his knife and near-superhuman agility (admittedly in the tight quarters of the interior of an aircraft carrier, but still. Handguns Walther P99 (Bond) The Walther P99 is a German semi-automatic pistol developed by Carl Walther GmbH of Ulm for law enforcement and security forces as a replacement for the P5. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will be a 9mm weapon with a 16-round magazine Glock 17 (Yuuji) The Glock handgun series is one of the most modern firearms available on the market to civilians, coming into service in the 1980's. It fires the standard 9x19mm Parabellum round, but can fire other rounds, depending on the variation of the gun. The Glock 17 is the 9mm variant, with a 17-round magazine. 119's Edge The two weapons are very similar, however, I give a slight edge to Yuuji Kazami's Glock 17 for its larger magazine. Assault Rifles HK-416 (Bond) The Heckler & Koch HK416 is an assault rifle designed and manufactured by Heckler & Koch. It uses the AR-15 platform, originally conceived as an improvement to the Colt M4 carbine with the notable inclusion of a gas-piston system derived from the Heckler & Koch G36. Customers have the option of purchasing a new upper receiver, buffer and drive spring to refurbish M4s or buying a completely new build HK416. The HK416 is part of the Individual Carbine competition to replace the M4. The weapon fires a 5.56mm round from a 30-round magazine, with a maximum range of 600 meters and a rate of fire of 850 rpm. FN SCAR-L (Yuuji) The Fabrique Nationale Special Operations Forces Combat Rifle, or FN SCAR, is an assault rifle/battle rifle in 5.56mm NATO (SCAR-L) or 7.62 NATO (SCAR-H) designed for US Special Operations Command (SOCOM) by Belgian arms manufacturer Fabrique Nationale. The weapon has been accepted and deployed with all branches of US SOCOM. Yuuji's SCAR will be a SCAR-L variant firing a 5.56mm round from a 30-round magazine. The weapon will have a longer barrel- for a maximum range of 600 meters. 119's Edge The two weapons are similar enough in performance to be called Even. Sniper Rifles Accuracy International L96A1 (Bond) The Accuracy International Arctic Warfare rifle, known in British service as the L96A1, is a family of bolt-action sniper rifles designed and manufactured by the British company Accuracy International. The weapon will be, for the purposes of this match, be a .338 Lapua Magnum weapon with a maximum range of 1500 meters, fed from a ten-round magazine. CheyTec Intervention (Yuuji) The CheyTac Intervention is an American bolt action sniper rifle manufactured by CheyTac LLC for long range soft target interdiction. It is fed by a detachable single stack magazine, which holds 7 rounds. It fires .408 Chey Tac or .375 Chey Tac ammunition. CheyTac papers state that the entire system is capable of delivering sub-MOA accuracy at ranges of up to 2,500 yards (2,300 m), one of the longest ranges of all modern-day sniper rifles. Yuuji's Chey-Tac will be a .408 caliber weapon. 119's Edge Yuuji's CheyTac Intervention for its far greater range and more powerful round. Special Pen Grenade and Watch Laser (Bond) James Bond is known for using a wide variety of special-issue gadgets and weapons provided by the Q-Branch of MI-6. For the purposes of this match, he will have two of these weapons with him. First, a grenade disguised as a ballpoint pen with enough explosive firepower to vaporize a human torso with a direct hit. The pen grenade is activated by clicking the button used to withdraw the point on a normal pen. The second weapon is a high-powered laser mounted in his wristwatch, capable of melting steel and burning flesh, but only at very close range- seemingly no more than a few feet. Mark II Grenade and IED (Yuuji) The Mark II or Mk 2 Fragmentation Grenade was first designed in 1918, as a replacement for the unreliable Mk I grenade. The weapon was the standard issue grenade for US forces in World War II, and was used until it was phased out around the time of the Vietnam War, though some are still in use in Third World countries today. The grenade initially had a TNT charge, but it was found that TNT produced fragments too small to be effective. Because of this, a the TNT version was used as an HE grenade, while a version loaded with EC (smokeless firearm powder), which produced more effective fragments, was issued. The weapon is commonly referred to as a "pineapple grenade" because of the gridded grooves cut into the side, intended at the the time to help with fragmentation, though in truth, they had no such affect. The second explosive Yuuji is known to have training with (and presumably have used, albeit off screen) is pipe bomb-style improvised explosive device. The bomb had an electrical detonator attached, and for the purposes of this match, will be remote detonated. 119's Edge Bond's gadgets are more unorthodox, but might catch Yuuji by surprise, and the watch laser in particularly could be a nasty surprise in close combat. On the other hand, Yuuji carries two battle-proven explosive devices with a larger blast radius and producing much more shrapnel. Edge: Even =Psych Eval= James Bond Little is known about Bond's past, however, it was discovered in Quantam of Solace that he was the son of a wealthy family who owned a large plot of land in Scotland, when he returns to his home in the movie. This ability to blend into high society was presumably one of the reasons he was recruited by MI-6, where he was often tasked with infiltrating the homes and places of business of wealthy individuals. Bond is a highly trained and hardened assassin, who is willing to kill without a moments hesitation, and is highly skilled with both firearms and in close combat. He is also known for "out of the box"-type thinking, allowing him to use his gadgets, weapons, and the environment around him to get the drop on enemies. Bond is also extremely loyal of the British government, though he has been known to take reckless actions or pursue personal vendettas, though never compromising the mission through doing so. James Bond is known as something of a playboy, having affairs with numerous women, but forming a long-terms relationships with none of them. He is also known to frequently comsume alcohol, but to remain composed even after drinking, never actually being seen as "drunk". Yuuji Kazami Yuuji Kazami, while only 19 at the end of the series, has lived a life of hardship, spending the early years of his life in an abusive family, only receiving affection from his older sister, Kazuki. This was followed by the trauma of the apparent loss of his sister, his mother leaving the home with him, and the attempted rape of his mother by his father, which culminated in Yuuji being forced to kill his father, and the suicide of his mother. After the loss of his family, Yuuji was forced into training as a child soldier by Heath Oslo. He was trained into a deadly combatant who would kill without hesitation, and an expert marksman and close combatant. After being rescued and adopted by JSDF special forces soldier Asako Kusakabe, Yuuji's life took a turn for the better. Asako ran the household strictly, with a military sense of discipline, but showed Yuuji the affection his life so lacked. She was the one who instilled in Yuuji a sense of duty to his country and its people, and protect the innocent. This drove Yuuji to join the military after (presumably) lying about his age. While he is an expert combatant, Yuuji takes the act of taking a life quite seriously and does not do so lightly, however, if someone threatens his or another person's life, particularly those of his friends or loved ones, Yuuji will eliminated them with lethal force without hesitation. Yuuji Kazami has an unconventional open relationship several women, and, at least in the visual novel is sexually involved with several of them (even more unusually, they are all fine with this sort of open relationship), Yuuji cares deeply for all of them, and would put his life on the line to protect any of them. =X-Factors= Explanations James Bond is presumably a well-trained MI-6 agent, presumably having special forces-level combat training, as well as training in infiltration, espionage, and assassination. Thanks to his unfortunate situation, Yuuji Kazami has literally been trained in combat since his childhood, and later underwent JSDF basic and advanced training, eventually qualifying for a joint US-Japanese special forces unit- both of them have to-tier training. In terms of combat experience, Bond has been an MI-6 agent for an undisclosed number of years, but likely has decades of experience. As for Yuuji, he was a former child soldier turned special forces (ironically now fighting against his former masters), so he may have a respectable 10 years of experience, but hasn't faced the number and variety of adversaries that Bond has. In terms of marksmanship, Bond is a good shot, sure, but Yuuji takes this one- he can hit a man through a 10 centimeter opening from 900 meters away with a sniper rifle. In terms of CQB, Yuuji again takes a close edge- having killed mulitple soldiers with a assault rifles armed only with a knife. This is also thanks to Yuuji's near-superhuman agility. In terms of intelligence, Yuuji is by no means stupid, but lacks the sheer capacity for out-of-the-box thinking that Bond often uses to get the drop on his foes. =Notes= The fight will be one-on-one, it will take place on board an abandoned container ship with numerous containers and other objects for cover, as well as sniping positions including the bridge and a crane in the center of the ship. =Battle= Yuuji Kazami stood on the bridge of a container ship, CheyTac Intervention set on the still of a broken out window. On the other side of a ship, a certain agent in a tuxedo walked onto out for behind a shipping container. Yuuji placed the crosshairs over the target and pulled the trigger, firing a single shot. A fraction of a second before, before, however, James Bond rolled out of the way. The round from the CheyTac blew a hole in the lower deck of the ship. Bond took aim with an HK-416 assault rifle, firing a burst of fire, suppressing Yuuji for a moment while he ran behind a shipping container, then fired another burst, before again running from container to container. Yuuji tried to fire off two more shots, none of them hitting their intended target, before Bond fired off one last burst from his 416, before running into the door at the hatch of the bridge. Seeing this, Yuuji got out a Mark II grenade and tossed it down the stair well, landing on the deck right in front Bond. Bond jumped out of the hatch he had just entered, and took cover behind the bulkhead, shielding him from the grenade blast. 007 then drew his Walther P99 and entered the room, stair well, only to be greeted by a burst of fire from a SCAR-L. One of the rounds landed less than a foot from Bond, kicking up sparks as it struck the metal bulkhead. As he lined up a second burst, Yuuji Kazami heard something land at his feet. He looked down and spotted an apparently ordinary ballpoint pen at his feet. This split second distraction was further complicated when the pen exploded violently. Yuuji was lucky, the blast had not injured him, only stunned and deafened him for the few second Bond needed to climb up the stairs and enter the room, gun in hand. Kazami charged forward, and seized the Walther by the barrel and held the slide in place, preventing it from firing. He then kneed the MI-6 agent in the groin, causing him to ever so briefly recoil in pain as he was slammed against the bulkhead at the back the bridge. Yuuji then drew his combat knife, ready to finish off his the agent. "You know, Asako and I have a 'history' together", Bond said, in a voice that, if you didn't know he was an elite MI-6 agent, would seem surprisingly calm given his situation. Yuuji paused for a tiny fraction of a second at the name of his mentor, just long enough for Bond to point his watch laser and fire it right between Yuuji's eyes. The laser burned through his skull and into his brain, killing him instantly.... Or at least it would have if this was real... instead, it simply caused Yuuji's field of vision to be changed to read, "Thanatos Combat Simulation Program, Version 2.45", and below that, "Simulation Over- User Eliminated". Removing the virtual reality helmet from his head, Yuuji walked out of the chamber, to meet the agent whose virtual avatar he had been fighting moments before. It was Yuuji who spoke first: "Knowing Asako, I can't say that I am surprised!". WINNER: James Bond Expert's Opinion Yuuji Kazami was an expert sniper and master of close combat, however, in spite of taking down a heavily armed nuclear terrorist, he still lacked the decades of combat experience that Bond had. While Kazami may have been marginally more skilled in certain areas, in the end, Bond's all-around combat expertise and resourcefulness in the heat of battle won him this victory. To seem the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts